


Hate Me Just Enough to Want Me

by NarryEm



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer Fantasies [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Multi, Punk Luke, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the school's resident bad boy complete with that stupid lip piercing, thick black eyeliner and an impeccalbe quiff.  Calum is the goody-two shoes who gets the top grades and is adored by everyone.  Calum hates Luke, he really does, but why can't he stay away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Me Just Enough to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bad Enough For You" by All Time Low
> 
> kinda requested by anon on smuttysos.tumblr

Calum leaves his house, excited for the new day. Call him a dork but he actually loves school. After all, he is the top-notch student at their high school and is beloved by everyone.

He has just got his license and he loves to pride himself on the fact that he no longer requires for his mother to drive him to school every weekday. His smile quickly turns to a scowl when he catches the sight of what is in the rear view mirror.

Luke Hemmings.

The blond is a wannabe gangster or something. He is naturally blond but he's got a couple streaks of dark blue in his quiff and he has his lip pierced. Like Calum had said, wannabe bay boy.

And the cunt has the nerve to smirk at him, giving him a sarcastic little salute. Needless to say, Calum floors it the moment the traffic light turns green. But Luke, being his intolerable self, revs it up high and catches up to him quickly.

"Hey, Saint Hood," he jeers through the window. Calum considers rolling up the window but he hates to admit defeat.

"Good morning," he says passively.

"Yeah will be one if you sucked my dick."

Calum blushes bright red at that. Really? Does Luke have to be downright crass all the time?

"Aww you're blushing. You want to, don't ya?" Luke smirks.

"It wouldn't kill you to be civil," Calum retorts.

"Ooh feisty," Luke says. "I like you whole lot better now."

With that, Luke speeds away, at like double the legal speed limit.

 

-

 

At lunchtime, Calum groans at the sight before his eyes. He's happy for Michael and Ashton, he really is. But that doesn't mean that they have to flaunt their couple-hood by snogging nonstop and eating face in plain sight.

Especially when he is eating.

"Guys," he practically whines. "Meal time, so behave."

Michael smirks as he smirks at him, still seated in Ashton's lap. "But Calum, Ash is so kissable and edible looking."

"I am, aren't I?' They rub noses like the disgusting couple they are and resume kissing the living daylights out of each other. 

"And I'm thoroughly disgusted," Calum grumbles as he pushes the chair back and gets out. "See you later, losers."

Michael flips him off, which is nothing short of what he expected.

He turns the corner because he really has to go piss. The bathroom is all empty and Calum does his business as quick as possible.

"My my," someone catcalls, and Calum nearly squeaks in surprise.

It's Luke, of course it is, the little cunt. Well, not really because he has got to be at least six feet tall.

"You're a big boy, aren't ya?" Luke smirks, eyes appraising Calum's body all over. Heat floods Calum's cheeks and he zips pulls on his boxers in a hurry.

"You're such a pervert, ya know that?" Calum returns, willing his voice to steady.

"I'm being honest. And I would _love_ to see your face as you fall apart."

Before Calum can fully understand what Luke is saying, he finds himself with his back pressed to the cold tiled wall of the bathroom. Luke tugs at his boxers and they fall easily, pooling around his ankles with his jeans. The blond kisses his quick before he drops to his knees. Luke cups his semi and gives the head a teasing lick and fuck, Calum's never thought that a blowjob could feel this good.

"Good boy," Luke says when Calum moans softly. "Keep it up and maybe I'll let ya fuck my mouth."

Luke is good at it, and it's not just because it's Calum's first time doing anything sexual with someone. Unless he counts that time he made out with a girl scarcely clothed. Okay, so no. Anyhoo, Luke's tongue is at the crease between the head and the shaft of his dick and fuck, he hadn't known that the spot could be so damn sensitive. It takes all he has not to wildly fuck into Luke's warm mouth and come down the back of his throat. He really wants to though.

Luke slips in his own fingers for a moment and pulls them back out. Calum hasn't a clue what Luke is up to now until he feels something wet probe at his hole. Oh. It's wonderfully weird, having fingertips there, lightly caressing him. And when one of the fingers breach his untried entrance, he squeaks, hips rocking forward to escape it. Luke peers up at him from underneath his long lashes and that is so sinful that Calum nearly loses it.

"Fucking virgin, aren't ya?' Luke asks rhetorically when he pulls back for air. "Don't worry, you won't be anymore once I'm done with ya."

Calum shivers, already needing that inside of him. In his moment of distraction, Luke has slipped in another finger and, okay, it's more of a stretch edging on pain this time but he can handle it. Especially when Luke rubs his fingers against something inside of Calum that makes pleasure shoot up his spine. Fuck. He's heard of the wonders of prostate before and wow, now he knows why gay people love doing the butt stuff. Like holy.

"You love it, hmm?" Luke croons, a third finger pushing inside effortlessly and Calum can't do much other than moan lowly as he pushes his ass back towards that feeling. "You'll love it when my cock's inside ya then. One of the best feelings ever, I swear."

Calum whines when the fingers leave him but when he looks down, he sees Luke going through his jean pockets in search of something. When Luke fishes out packets of condom and lube he can't help but say, "Such a slut. You bring that 'round everywhere?"

Luke shrugs. "Best be prepared for everything."

He rolls it on with expertise and lubes himself up quickly. He turns Calum around so that he is facing the wall, murmuring about how this will hurt less. Calum cranes his neck around so that he can kiss Luke, this time properly. The punk lad is a glorious kisser, tongue twirling around Calum's in a way that makes his head go fuzzy with pleasure. The tip of his cock is teasing Calum's opening and he can't help the impatient rocking of his hips. 

"Eager much?" Luke laughs into the kiss.

"No, just fucking horny," Calum retorts, biting at the lush bottom lip. To his surprise, Luke moans loudly and Calum smirks to himself for finding a weak spot.

Luke pushes into him right then and that marks the end of all coherent thoughts for Calum. It's intense, feeling so full and stretched around something foreign and much bigger than three fingers. Despite his resolve, a few tears spring up. To his surprise, Luke reaches up to wipe them away with a gentle hand.

"Relax, Cal," Luke whispers, breathing ragged over the back of Calum's neck. "It'll be a lot more enjoyable for us both once you do."

Calum wills his body to relax and yeah, Luke is right. Once the tension leaves his body, all his senses are tingling with the rapturous sensation. Luke is going slow, all languid strokes and a lazy hand wrapped around Calum's dick. Calum groans and rocks his hips against, urging Luke to speed up. All he gets is another slow thrust so he resorts to semi-shouting, "Fucking fuck me, Hemmo!"

"Gladly," Luke replies and Calum can practically hear the smirk. Fucker.

Luke picks up the pace and it's heavenly. His head is like on cloud nine as Luke fucks into him fast and with precision. Luke's dick is rubbing against his prostate every other stroke, which is just enough to drive him mad with want and yearning.

"You are such a tease," Calum growls out, face pressed to the (probably filthy) wall.

"Mm but you like me," Luke retorts, thrusting into him extra hard.

"Can't see why. Must be a biological defect."

Luke laughs, which soon turns into a moan when Calum squeezes his ass around him. 

"Fucking cunt," Luke rasps out, pretty much pounding into Calum now. "Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me? Paint the wall white with your come? God, what will the janitor think after the lunch period. The school will be shocked if they ever find out that you let _me_ fuck you in the bathroom."

"Shut up and make me come then," Calum grits out.

"Gladly."

Luke twists his wrist on the upstroke and Calum whimpers. Then Luke ups the game and thumbs at the sensitive opening of his prick. Calum is pretty much a goner, coming with a drawn out moan. The rhythmic contractions cause Luke to come undone as well, his lips on the verge of shaping Calum's name as he comes hard.

"Wow, you're a good fuck," Luke says as he pulls out, not thinking. He immediately regrets it when he sees the hurt in Calum's eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," he amends.

"'Course you didn't," Calum says bitterly. "You don't give a fuck, remember?"

"I do though. That's why I've been a twat to you all along."

Calum is furious now. "What are you, ten? You've been figuratively pulling my pigtails because you like me?"

"I'll prove it, if you need me to," Luke argues. "You and me at Mike's Diner at six? I'll woo you over the seafood platter and then I'll kiss you good night in front of your porch."

"Fine," Calum huffs. "It better be one hell of a date."

"Oh, it will be."


End file.
